


White Day

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Snow, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Taeil finds himself in an unfamiliar area, and Jihoon, monkey pajamas and all, lets him in to escape the blizzard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my class ik it sucks. Also posted on wattpad under _lotato_  
> Excuse any errors there are probably some in there

Winter, in Jihoon's mind, isn't what it used to be. He preferred the elegant drops of white that dusted the shoulders of bustling passersby over the desperate lumps of snow that congregated in soggy mounds.  
Jihoon's childhood was filled with seemingly endless days spent in the white blankets brought by winter. Shimmering in the early morning sunlight, the snow nearly blinded the young boy. This was it, he would think to himself as he nestled further into his jacket. The loss of this beautiful season was mourned.  
Nowadays it is dreaded; days of unbridled cold no longer brought him comfort.  
Instead he allows himself to indulge on other childlike tendencies. Long limbs hidden beneath his duvet, eyes wandering around his small home. Another animated movie accompanied him, but he was simply somewhere else. Jihoon's attention was held by the snowflakes that swirled outside. Yet another angry storm of January pounded the small town of which the young man had taken residence in. It showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, which wasn't a bad thing, no not at all. Work could do without him for another day.  
Content beneath his thick blanket, Jihoon allowed his eyes to shut for a moment. A sharp rap on his door roused him from his bleary state no less than a minute later. Willing the bothersome person away, he rolled to his side and stared at the door intensely.  
"Hello?" A quiet, almost timid voice called from the other side. Jihoon blinked dumbly before coming to the realization that there's a person outside my house.  
He stood abruptly, duvet rushing to the floor. He stumbled forward, vision blurry, and twisted the doorknob without bothering to check through the windows.  
A cold gust of wind and stray snowflakes met Jihoon with enthusiasm. Momentarily blinded by the sheer whiteness of the earth, the stranger in front of him went unnoticed.  
"Hi, I'm not from around here and my ride broke down and it's really coming down outside. Can I please come in?" He spoke fast, nervous almost, and the words rushed past Jihoon. Blinking once more, it took him a moment to come to before the winter cold snapped him out of his trance. Only then did he lay eyes on the man before him.  
He was short and well built, and tufts of dark hair sprouting from a baseball cap contrasted starkly with his waxen surroundings. A pair of black glasses sat atop his nose, framing his small brown eyes. A too-thin sweater that enveloped his torso was accompanied with a pair of ripped jeans. He must have been freezing, and Jihoon couldn't help but notice how attractive this man was. Jihoon suddenly felt self conscious of his messy hair and monkey pajamas.  
A shade of red crept up Jihoon's neck and settled on his face as he stepped aside to let the man in. The stranger thanked him as he balled his fists and shoved them in the pockets of his jacket. Jihoon remained still and observed the man, along with the white dusting nearly every available surface of him. Jihoon didn’t realize he was staring until his guest’s hand was in front of him.  
“I should probably introduce myself. I’m Lee Taeil,” he spoke quietly but with an undertone of confidence, like he was comfortable in his current situation.  
“Pyo Jihoon,” Jihoon mumbled as he grasped Taeil’s cold hand. He himself became cold; this sensation bringing him to realize the state of the man before him. “You must be so cold. Please sit down.” Before he knew what he was doing, his duvet was bundled up in his arms and and thrust towards Taeil.  
His eyes widened as he accepted the offering. “Oh t-thank you.” He stuttered, and Jihoon could swear he saw a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks before he jerked his head down. He stared at his lap as he spread the blanket across his small form. Jihoon fumbled with the black remote and paused the movie. The characters froze on the screen. He set the remote down on the coffee table next to the sofa and placed himself on the opposite end of the couch. As snowflakes continued their onslaught on the outside world, the pair of strangers sat in an awkward silence that covered them like the blanket on the shorter of the two’s lap.  
Jihoon fixed his gaze on Taeil and attempted to read his mind. This method, of course, did not work, so the twenty three year old settled for taking in his features. He was handsome and, if Jihoon dared to say, somewhat adorable. He was rather small, a good four or five inches shorter than him. What confused him was the peeks of ink staring up at him from beneath the sleeves of Taeil’s oversized sweater. Jihoon wasn’t the best at making guesses about strangers, but he felt sure tattoos weren’t this guy’s style. He was too… too cute for that, if that’s how he would want to put it. When he thought of tattoos, he thought of big, lumberjack-like men that rode motorcycles and snarled at anyone that had the audacity to so much as glance in their direction. What he didn’t think of, however, was this short man that occupied himself by picking at a thread on the blanket in his lap.  
“Would you like some tea? Or coffee?” The words fell from Jihoon’s mouth before he he realized what he was saying. He opened his mouth once more to apologize for the suddenness, but he was interrupted.  
“Yes, tea, please,” Taeil offered a slight nod of his head and a small smile. With that, Jihoon stretched out his legs and stood. Again, he felt slightly ashamed of his embarrassing attire. 

Once the tea was prepared and Jihoon was dressed in something slightly more appropriate, he wandered once more into the front room. A sleepy smile greeted him from the corner of the couch. Jihoon’s breath caught in the back of his throat before he composed himself and carefully handed the hot mug to his surprise visitor.  
“You changed,” Taeil commented quietly, accepting his mug with an added “thank you.”  
Jihoon shrugged, trying to come off as casual. “It was time I got dressed anyways. It is,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “one in the afternoon, after all.” Taeil nodded and silently sipped at his tea. Since his phone was already out, Jihoon typed out a quick message to his friend, Yukwon.  
To: Kwonnie -1:13 p.m  
Help me????? Gorgeous stranger?? In my house??? hElp?  
From: Kwonnie -1:14 p.m  
dude ur finally gonna get sum!  
From: Kwonnie -1:14 p.m  
is he cute telll me hes cute. wait why is there a stranger in ur house  
To: Kwonnie -1:17  
Kim Yukwon i will beat you don’t make me blush in front of this man. He is very cute and he said his car broke down or something and i gave him tea and he’s like curled up under one of my blankets and he looks adorable and sleepy ??? lord save me.

At the sound of Taeil clearing his throat, Jihoon turned his phone off and dropped it into his lap. “May I use your bathroom, please?”  
Jihoon nodded, perhaps a bit too quickly. “It’s down the hall to the left,” he acted casually as he pointed at the hallway leading to the bathroom.  
You’re so eager what on earth are you doing? Jihoon mentally scolded himself. Pyo Jihoon calm down right now. This is a stranger for goodness’ sake, he’s going to leave you when the storm is over. He thinks you’re weird. Why did you-  
His inner monologue was interrupted by a quick buzz of his phone. 

From: Kwonnie -1:22  
bro what r u gonna do ask for his number fr  
Incoming call: Kwonnie

Yukwon’s cheeky grin appeared on his screen, splashes of paint decorating his puffed out cheeks from a weekend spent together. As soon as Jihoon answered, he grumbled into the phone, “Your spelling errors make me want to gouge my own eyeballs out.” Yukwon snickered on the other end as Jihoon wandered into his room and shut the door behind him.

*****

After washing his hands with the lavender scented soap in Jihoon’s bathroom, Taeil peeked out from behind the door and gently pulled it closed behind him. He padded quietly into the front room and dove once more beneath the thick blanket. Uneasiness bloomed in the pit of his stomach; it grew wings and they it fluttered around frantically. A stomach wasn’t a very good place to contain a beast such as anxiety. Silence wormed its way into the crooks of Taeil’s body, and he swept his eyes around the room: no sight of the younger man. Actually, Taeil just assumed, though he probably shouldn’t. Jihoon looked younger than Taeil, but he knew better than to assume someone’s age based on appearances, for he himself looked a bit younger than his actual age of twenty six. It’s my small eyes isn’t it? Taeil pondered his own looks. My mother always told me I had a baby face and I should be grateful for how young I appeared… I still don’t like it. I mean, that’s the point of the glasses, right? The tattoos, the cap? To make myself look older?  
The lack of the man that welcomed into his home unnerved Taeil. Should he be here? He cast a quick glance out the windows and was met with blinding lights, as if someone directed a light in his direction.  
If he was being honest, he didn’t really mind; Jihoon, despite being rather quiet, made for nice company. On top of that, he wasn’t hard on the eyes, no not at all. Getting to know this man better would be a seemingly interesting experience. From the monkey pajamas he was wearing for their first encounter, his blush, and the animated characters that still remained frozen on the screen, he could tell Jihoon was a character. A real character alright.  
Still, he felt out of place. Taeil pushed this thought aside as he felt a wave of tiredness crash over him. He was lost, and the icing on top was that he was in a house with a total stranger. For all he knew, Jihoon could be a serial killer. Was Pyo Jihoon even his real name? Taeil shook his head. He was being silly.. He would be dead by now if he was in the home of a serial killer.  
His eyes drooped slightly, but he didn’t want to sleep. Not now. On the other hand… he was lost. He has had a very stressful day. He could wake himself up before Jihoon returned.  
And with that thought coming to a close, he snuggled further into the couch and shut his eyes.

*****

“Go get ‘em tiger,” Yukwon snickered as Jihoon ended the call, rolling his eyes. His friend was such a fool, but he meant well. At least most times.  
Jihoon slipped his phone into his jeans pocket and meandered into the hall. From around the corner, a soft noise slipped past his ears to his brain, where he registered that there was a sleeping person in his room. Had Taeil fallen asleep?  
Indeed he had.  
The small man had curled up into the arm of the couch, head lolled back so slightly, glasses crooked, with Jihoon’s own duvet strewn across his lap. 

To: Kwonnie -2:02 p.m  
HELP?! HE IS ASLEeP? ON MY COUCH !!!

With another quick message sent, he dropped his phone into his pocket once more and settled his eyes on the sight before him. If Taeil was beautiful when he was cold and awake, he was nearly ethereal when he was warm and asleep. Jihoon felt his heartbeat quicken; how could one look so good? He felt almost jealous.  
The couch sunk some as Jihoon sat himself beside the sleeping man. A blush crawled up his neck, setting his cheeks ablaze. He looked so small, innocent, and adorable. This time, Jihoon didn’t hesitate before describing Taeil as this; the tattoos could do nothing to sway his opinion at this point.  
Another soft noise left Taeil as he shifted his head. Jihoon immediately froze, afraid that he had disturbed him. Once he was satisfied that the man was not going to jolt awake from Jihoon’s movements, he rested his own head on the back of the couch. Jaehyo-hyung wouldn’t believe him when he told him the story of how he met this man. Jaehyo was always telling extravagant stories of how he meets each of his girlfriends. Jaehyo was a ladies’ man; he was quite pretty and witty. Jihoon finally felt he had a story that could live up to Jaehyo’s tales. He decided he would tell him the next time they met up, that is, if Yukwon hadn’t already blabbed his news to their entire group of friends.  
Jihoon sighed as quietly as he could, again hoping Taeil wouldn’t stir. He let his eyes shut; might as well get some rest while he could. Forecasts showed that the snow would slow soon enough, and temperatures were sure to rise. Typical. He would be returning to work: returning to nine hour shifts at the local grocery store. He needed the sleep.  
Just before he drifted off, Jihoon felt Taeil shift closer, whether still asleep or awake, bringing a smile to the younger man’s face.


End file.
